Sucesos de un Kennedy
by Shihana296
Summary: Miedo... Parece que en eso se ha convertido mi vida. Lo único que me permite huir de ese miedo es saber que es todo una ilusión... O eso creo. Leon's POV
1. Pesadilla

Creo que voy a empezar una serie de one-shoots de Leon o algo… Solo si lo veo bien, pero creo que va a ser que no… A ver como sale y si os gusta ^^ Por cierto, es un Leon's POV

* * *

El pasillo está completamente oscuro. Solo alcanzo a vislumbrar una luz que se enciende y apaga intermitentemente con un desagradable chisporroteo. No se oye nada más. Ni siquiera mis pasos. Creo que hace frío, pero no estoy seguro de lo que siento.

Creo tener mi pistola en las manos, la veo… Pero no siento su tacto. Avanzo por el pasillo. Veo puertas que aunque me interesan, no miro. Solo al frente, a la luz. Vuelve a chisporrotear con fuerza.

Escucho un ruido continuo. Creo que escucho mis pasos. Parece que pasan horas mientras camino… Tal vez sea cosa mía. Comienzo a correr, y mis pasos solo suenan son más rápidos, pero igual de sonoros.

Tras casi una eternidad corriendo, logro llegar a la puerta. La lámpara se apaga detrás de mí. Pero todavía veo. Tras la puerta hay una escalera.

Bajo. De nuevo dejo de oír mis pasos. Qué silencio. Las escaleras son de caracol. Doy vueltas, vueltas, vueltas… Solo eso. Lo raro es que la escalera, siendo de metal, no emite ruidos. Y la escalera se acaba.

Con su fin llego al suelo de piedra. Sus piedras son grises y frías.

Escucho un goteo de agua. Quiero mirar arriba, pero no lo hago. Prefiero mirar una celda que tengo delante. En ella hay una criatura desproporcionadamente grande. En la oscuridad vislumbro sus desagradables rasgos.

Tiene los ojos cosidos por un hilo negro y la cabeza protegida con un grueso casco de metal, mientras que su pecho está desnudo. De la fina abertura entre sus parpados brota sangre muy lentamente y un gruñido nace en el pecho de la criatura. De repente se libera de los grilletes que le sujetan y se abalanza contra mí.

Me aparto. Al embestir, de sus manos brotan unas garras, creo.

Disparo. Pero no escucho el fogonazo de la pistola. Se gira y creo que ruge. Vuelve a por mí. Lo esquivo y vuelvo a disparar. Parece un circo romano.

Y de repente se gira y embiste. Esta vez no lo esquivo. No tengo tiempo. Me desgarra el costado. Hay mucha sangre, y creo que por la adrenalina, no me duele. Pero hay tanta sangre… Comienzo a correr escalera arriba. La criatura viene detrás. Voy a trompicones. Me giro. Hay un reguero de sangre detrás. Hay tanta y reluce escarlata. Parecen litros y litros. Y la criatura está detrás.

Sigo corriendo, presa del pánico. Las escaleras son más largas que antes. Creo que cada vez hay más luz. No puedo jurarlo. La criatura me alcanza, me alcanza a arañar la espalda. Sigo corriendo, mi linterna ha desaparecido y yo sigo corriendo. Gracias a la adrenalina no me duele. O eso, o el parásito también me afecta.

El pasillo. Lo veo, y la luz que hace guiños. Vuelvo a mirar atrás. Hay tanta sangre. Como una cascada. Y la criatura viene detrás, pero no quiero detenerme.

Salto al pasillo. Me giro y ahí sigue, detrás de mí, ahora más temible y grande. Sus garras están cubiertas por mi sangre. Sigo corriendo. Me alejo de la luz, ahora no veo. La oscuridad me ahoga, asfixia. Y la criatura va detrás.

Choco con la pared del fondo. Me giro para encarar a la criatura. Avanza lentamente. Como alargando mi sufrimiento. No hay salida y he perdido mis armas al parecer durante la carrera.

Estoy desarmado, acurrucado contra la pared en espera de mi fin. Se llena el suelo de mi sangre y la criatura está a dos pasos de mí. Cubre la distancia y creo ver una sádica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Hay sangre y no creo poder huir. Este es mi fin. Me levanto a duras penas y lo encaro. Alza una de sus manos con afiladas garras. Cierro los ojos, pero sigo viendo a la criatura y mi terrible fin.

- ¡Ah! – grito, emitiendo un ruido tras tanto rato. Me levanto de verdad.

Estoy sentado en mi cama. En mi piso. Mi piso de soltero. Me acaricio el costado y la espalda. Estoy bien. Y aunque todo el piso esté en silencio, escucho los coches pasar fuera.

Me levanto. Tengo frío, aunque claro… Estoy en ropa interior, normal que tenga frío. Voy sin rumbo por mi habitación y me asomo por la ventana. El cielo está repleto de estrellas. La ciudad de Washington está tranquila.

Hay alguna luz dispersa. Vuelvo dentro. Voy hacia la ducha. Es agradable el agua caliente sobre la piel. Salgo al rato. Con la piel cálida.

Miro el reloj al sentarme de nuevo en la cama. Las tres y media de la madrugada. Llevo desde el incidente de Racoon City con insomnio y pesadillas recurrentes, pero desde mi estancia en Europa las pesadillas han ido a peor. Y el insomnio me afecta varias veces a la semana. Sopla una corriente de aire frío a mi alrededor. Me estremezco. Suspiro antes de volver a meterme entre las mantas. Al mirar hacia la ventana me parece ver algo. Una figura extraña y grande con largas púas de metal. Me levanto de mi cama para tratar de alcanzar mi pistola. Cuando apunto, la figura ya no está.

Cuando vives muchas pesadillas, no acostumbras a distinguir las que sueñas y las que vives. Por eso ahora el corazón me late en las sienes mientras me aferro a mi arma. Es tan difícil diferenciarlas.

Y ahora, en silencio, escucho un gruñido extraño y vibrante en el salón. Abro la puerta con sigilo y me asalta el miedo. Un pasillo, aunque sea mío. Y veo una luz al fondo. Respiro ruidosamente antes de acercarme.

Me pego a la pared del pasillo y salto al salón…

- Maldita sea… - respiro, dejándome caer en el suelo tal cual.

La tele del salón se ha quedado encendida… Maldita sea, a estas horas suele haber porno, no un dichoso documental de leones. Esto es… inverosímil.

Alcanzo a reírme. Me dejo caer en el sofá y subo un poco el volumen.

- El león vive en una sociedad…

Encima de leones. Un rugido bastante parecido al del Garrador. Apago la tele y me quedo solo y en silencio de nuevo.

Me acuesto en el sofá y miro el reloj de encima de la televisión. Ya son las cuatro. Bostezo. Bendito sueño.

Pero antes de dejarme arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo, veo una figura alta en la calle. Y me mira sin ojos.

**¿Odias las pesadillas? ¿Yo? Solo porque no las distingo de la realidad, sino, serían muy divertidas.**


	2. Miedo

El ser humano bajo la oscuridad revela su verdadero ser. Es algo que tengo asumido, algo que todos los que alguna vez hemos estado en situaciones adversas bajo la misma, sabemos.

Hay algunos que permanecen templados mientras la oscuridad se abalanza sobre ellos, por supuesto. Pero tarde o temprano, ceden.

El miedo (irracional en la mayoría de los casos) arraiga en nuestros corazones cuando nos enfrentamos a algo que puede resultar… demasiado extraño como para ser visto como verdad.

El miedo queda definido según el diccionario como un temor producido por algo. O bien como el recelo de que suceda una cosa contraria a lo que se desea o espera. Y hay veces que el segundo se une al primero y viceversa.

Muchas veces he sentido miedo. Un terror visceral que se adueña de tu ser, te impide pensar con claridad y ese torrente de adrenalina corriendo por tu sangre. El corazón te bombea y si no te controlas, el instinto gana y a veces, esta es la mejor opción.

Cuando te envían a una misión que sabes peligrosa, aceptas con diligencia los riesgos que asumes. Y aunque no todas las misiones lo parezcan, el peligro siempre llamará a tu puerta.

Si alguna vez has vivido algo irreal, pero has sentido miedo, la sensación de peligro nunca te va a abandonar. Siempre vas a sentir que _algo_ vigila tus pasos. A día de hoy, años después de la catástrofe, de tener que confiar solo en mis instintos para sobrevivir, todavía siento inquietud a la hora de dormir.

Y si te enfrentas al desastre, ya duermes casi literalmente con un ojo abierto, y te despiertas con cualquier sonido.

Hay gente especialmente paranoica que duerme con un arma bajo la almohada (en mi caso es en la mesita de noche, llamadme paranoico) y al mínimo ruido la usa (aunque creo que lo de paranoico se queda corto).

Y tienen pesadillas que agravan el miedo. Acabas teniendo miedo de todo, de cualquier imagen o ruido, sea o no tu mente la causante.

Con respecto a mí, el peligro se alía con mi mala suerte, así que no puedo decir que siempre vaya tranquilo a realizar una misión, por sencilla y trivial que sea.

De firmar un documento (sinceramente, esta experiencia me resulta bastante aterradora) a escoltar a Ashley (de nuevo).

E ir con una carpeta con archivos confidenciales al despacho de uno de los jefazos, en cierto modo, me aterra.

* * *

Felicidades si has llegado hasta aquí. Sé que es algo corto, tonto y sin sentido, pero me hacía ilusión. Hay que reconocer que algo tan simple como llevar una carpeta puede ser mortalmente peligroso, ¿no? xD

Al final me he decidido a continuar la serie de one-shoots, y estoy pensando en retomar algunas historias de cara a las vacaciones. A ver como me sale.

Disfrutadlo y gracias por leer.

Ah, Alburira, la verdad es que te tengo que dar la razón. León es un personaje que ha evolucionado mucho a lo largo de la saga, lo cual lo hace un personaje con cierto atractivo. El sufrimiento que ha padecido desde su entrada en Racoon City ha hecho de esta evolución un cambio exagerado. Hay que tener siempre en cuenta una cosa: Después de pasar lo que él ha pasado... ¿Quién podría dormir tranquilo?

Y Galdor Ciryatan, sé que mi manera de escribir no tiene mucha categoría, pero he de puntualizar algunos hechos (disculpa, pero forma parte de mi carácter este comportamiento y espero que no te moleste):  
La carencia de descripciones y el uso de oraciones simples (cortas, una detrás de otra, llegando al punto en el que respirar para leer se hace algo pesado) se utiliza como recurso para generar tensión e incluso miedo. Al menos eso me dijeron en primaria.  
El hecho de que no halla muchas descripciones choca conmigo, que me gusta describir todo, pero hay que tener en cuenta que está narrado en primera persona. Si uno tiene miedo y se encuentra al objeto de sus pesadillas, solo tiene esto como referencia, dejando de prestar atención a los detalles. Y aún cuando ha pasado un rato, lo que se hace es escudriñar la oscuridad, todavía aterrado.  
Dicho sea de otro modo, me pareció adecuado narrarlo así porque me pareció que provocaba el efecto que buscaba. Agradezco la crítica sinceramente y espero que no te moleste esta verborrea.


End file.
